


All you need is a little push

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern-Day AU Tudors. What if it wasn't Harleen Quinzel who became Harley Quinn, but instead another ambitious young doctor who sought to prove herself to her family, and the Joker used and transformed her into a monster? The Joker always says "all you need is one push" and "one bad day" for someone to go crazy. What if that was all Mary Tudor needed to snap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you need is a little push

_“Because when they laugh they feel good but they didn’t … that is why I am here, for the big score!”_  
**~Batman: The Killing Joke (2016)**

_Mary Tudor started a joke. What if the people who judged you and beat you like you were a dog where just as nasty as you? As old Mr. J said, the past was a treacherous thing. One moment you were a child lost in a carnival, lost in the sweet smells of treats, then another you were lost, deep in a dark abyss where you find yourself unable to escape from._

_But then again … that is what insanity helps us with._

_There is always madness. “You can always step outside and close the door to all the dreadful things that happened. You can lock them away forever.” Was Mr. J’s old saying. Or something like that. I can barely remember things correctly. My past is like multiple chance. Sometimes I remember it this way, sometimes another. I’d like to think that I lived in a home where my parents loved each other. Of course, that is a lie. But it is a white lie and aren’t white lies good?_

_Anyway, you probably want to know my professional opinion of the Joker, right? I mean, that is why you asked me to write this stupid diary in the first place. Well, here it is. Mr. J. is completely sane. Crazy, huh? But it ain’t no joke. My pudding is sane. In fact he is more than sane, he is super sane. He sees the world for what it is and he is not afraid to show people their true selves._

_You see, all it takes is a little push to drive someone towards the edge. And with me, he did more than push me, he made me embrace my true self._

**~o~**

Dr. Mary Tudor had been one of their most prominent doctors. The board was hesitant when she applied for a transfer to Arkham. _“I heard a lot of these people. And I am not afraid of a little challenge.”_

One of her fellow doctors, warned her not to get too close to them _. “If you are looking to write a book or an expose, forget it. They’ll eat a pretty thing for you for breakfast.”_

They should have seen the Joker’s attachment to her the minute he grinned at her. He **never** grinned the way he did at her, as he did on other doctors. Even the inmates commented on it. One of their newer ones who made a bet with that freak and his puppet, to see who could get cozy with the _princess_ before the Joker did, was found dead the next day.

 _“That is charming.”_ Lady Bryan who was a renowned psychiatrist in the UK, heard the lady Mary say to herself after she thought her former tutor was out of ear-reach. Thinking back to that incident, made them realize their mistake in keeping her.   
But she was a brilliant mind. And brilliant minds were useful to them. There weren’t many newcomers here. Arkham, it was said in the psychiatric community, was more than an insane asylum. It was the Harvard for criminals. Not just on Gotham but on the world. Possibly the universe, given how they had a special wing for supernatural beings from outer space. **That one** was not so bad. And Mary always found that boring. She said the patients there talked about nothing but their _“daily, boring lives”._ She needed to see the Joker again. “I am close to cracking the real secret behind his condition.”

The real secret? They wanted to laugh at that now. There was no secret. He was insane. Plain and simple. Although he was a good actor and made it seem like he wasn’t at times, his other actions made it plain that there was something wrong with him. He understood his actions were wrong and still didn’t care. He showed some care for Doctor Mary Tudor because she was a royal and therefore, he could earn a good ransom from her kidnapping; but he decided instead to turn her as insane as he was, making it clear that his actions contradicted one another.

The Joker was not just insane. He was beyond the limits of understanding the human mind. Their head, Doctor Arkham, insisted they built a special prison made out of alien glass just for him, so he would never get out but some of his peers thought it was too cruel.   
There would be a scandal -they said.   
Human rights will crucify us -they insisted. So that idea was dismissed.

Going over her diary, they could not help but shake their heads again and again. This young woman idolized him. And unlike the Joker, it wasn’t hard to see why.

Doctor Mary Tudor had been the prized possession of the King of England and his first wife, the Spanish Infanta, Catalina. After an accident that involved a chemical explosion, the king sat next to his wife’s bed at the hospital praying daily for her recovery. She was pregnant at the time with Mary. The doctors said that the only way to save her was by aborting the fetus who was taking all the life energy out of her. Her father didn’t want to hear them, he believed that his wife would make it. Unfortunately, the doctors proved him wrong. After she was born via C-section, her mother opened her eyes and got to see her daughter. She asked Henry to name her ‘Mary’. Seconds later she died. The King lost it. Although he tried to love his child, he couldn’t help but see his wife’s face on her, and the life he could have had if he had not made the wrong choice. Mary grew up and saw her mother’s memory replaced with another woman and then another. The King’s marital life was a disaster and after finally settling down, Her Highness decided to settle down as well -by being as far away from the royal family as possible. She graduated, top of her class, in Oxford and got two PhDs. She was one of the youngest students ever to get such high marks. So when she asked to be transferred to Arkham, they naturally accepted.

“All it takes was one bad day” became Mary Tudor’s catchphrase after she became Harley Quinn, the Joker’s paramour and partner in crime.

Their head still refused to see her as anything but Mary Tudor. The enthusiastic, ambitious young woman who wanted to name for herself, and prove she didn’t need her father’s money to be good at something.

Shortly after she became the Joker’s “pudding”, her father cut all ties with her. In the public’s eyes, she was not his daughter anymore. England refused to see her as their beloved princess. She was a freak of nature. An abomination. Spain rejected her as well. Her half-siblings said some kind things about her, but eventually, after hearing of what she had done, they forgot about her as well.

“Such a sad day in Gotham.” The head of Arkham, said to himself after everyone in the room left. He read Mary’s journal again, to see if he could find something -anything- that indicated that she was still there. But there was none. For the first time in two years, the doctor admitted to himself, that Mary Tudor was dead. In her place was a monster. A monster who called itself “Harley Quinn” and who was just as dangerous as the Joker.

* * *

 

**(Mary/Harley Quinn POV)**

"All you need is a little push." That is what my pudding always says and that is what I always say as well. I turn the good old Doc's seat so he can face me. "Aw, so sorry doc but you know what they say? What's that? You don't know. Well, it is a little something like 'curiosity got the cat' but it should be something like 'got the doc', get it?" She grabbed an apple from his desk and took a bite. "It is funny, ya know? You always said. Mary, you should be attentive to your surroundings. Lower your guard down and they will kill you. But what da ya know, doc? I got you instead!" I let out a roar of laughter.

The good old doc just stares at me with his big red eyes. So much blood. Mary Tudor hates blood. I wonder why she hated it when it is such a neat color. And all the fun you can have with it! "Ha, ha,oh doc if only Mary Tudor could see you now. You are so beautiful. Look at that smile on your lips. I bet you thank good Harley for making you feel better?"

The doc continues to stare at me, his lips curled up into a big smile. "It is not easy getting you to read my diary or me acting all smart and stuff." I sigh. "You want to know the truth doc? I am still Mary" I whisper in his ear. "But this form you see now is my true self. I just happen to like the new me better than the old me. I guess you can all it personality disorder or something. It is all a big joke, you know?"

I sit on top of him. Even in death, he is so ugly. "I mean, how many times have we come close to war world 3 over nothing? It is all a big joke. When my daddy told me 'Mary I wish you could be more like your mother' and then went 'You are too much like your mother for your own good' I snapped at him. It wasn't my fault that she died. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and that is the whole point of life isn't it? Random events after another. Nothing makes sense and all it takes is just one bad day. One of many to make all the difference." I kiss his lips. They are not was red as his. "My pudding taught me that the day he pushed me unto the acid. It was painful but it took the blindfold from my eyes and that also showed me how easy it was for your loved ones to turn their back on you when you were no longer acceptable."

I frown. "That hurt. But that is life, the old live and let die and so I live and you die. You die because you did not get the joke and those who don't get the punchline, get to meet their maker." I laugh again then when I am done, I rise and before I exit, I say "I hope Batman sees this. I want him to know I am out and free but before I see good Mr. J. I have a few stops to make. I am a woman of my word after all and the thought of bringing a smile to their faces is just too tempting." And I leave, laughing madly as I walk past the dead body guards and other doctors.


End file.
